Dyskusja użytkownika:Matuśek
Tutaj piszcie do mnie na moją dyskusje. Dzięki DARNOK. :-) Witam na naszej Wiki.Mam nadzieję że zdobędziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół.DARNOK 2 15:45, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Wpiszesz mi się do kumpil kumplu?DARNOK 2 15:45, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Już!.Matuśek:-) Zrobic ci kolorową stronę?DARNOK 2 16:01, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Okej.Bardzo ci bym był wdzięczny.Wdzięczny kolegaPsst. najlepiej czerwoną. OMG przyjacielu...błe nie będe cytował szekspira ale coś niewyszło z tymi kolorkami-Przestraszony Friend który niewie czy to się zle zrobiło czy potem będą efekty?Błe,już nic. A jeszcze coś Bardzo Dziękuję ci DARNOK 2 za wszystkie starania i napisanie ,że mam fajną strone. Jeżeli chcesz, to mogę ci trochę poprawić stronę, żeby była bardziej estetyczna i przejrzysta --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:58, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Tak,chętnie.bardzo był bym wam wdzięczny.Ciesze się ,że tu na Encyklopedi Bionicle znalazłem takich miłych przyjaciół Wdzięczny friend MateuszekJa mam tera Informatyke to werwałem się na kompa. A Toa Trediaks wpisz mi się do kolegów a ja ci się wpisze do kumplów. Ej Matuśek nie wiem co jest nie tak ale to pewnie przez nowy edytor nie mogę wstawic ci kolorów.Przykro mi.DARNOK 2 12:08, wrz 16, 2009 (UTC) Nic się nie stało,ale mam do was prośbe wstawcie mi na strone użytkownika fote Tarixa,i nauszcie mnie robić takie podpisy co ma Toa Trediax,Noktis,i inni czy ten twój stary podpis Darnok. Co???Prosze Proszę oto prezent dla ciebie Matuśek: Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków --DARNOK 2 15:10, wrz 16, 2009 (UTC) Łał,ale fajny ,ja bym nie skąbinował ładniejszego.Naprawde dziękuje ci DARNOK 2 za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś.Jesteś moim najlepszym Kumplem na świecie.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków Nie masz za co mi dziękowac.Dla kumpli wszystko.A po za tym dac ci więcej foto na stronie?DARNOK 2 11:24, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Polepszyłem ci stronę.Podoba się?DARNOK 2 11:48, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Łał.piękna,a jeszcz jedna proźba(pytałeś śię czy dać mi więcej fotek od sekcji foto) tak,jak mógłbyś to Gresha,Kinne,Mata Nuiego, Ackara ,Tume.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków No pewnie, I dam ci coś GRATIS.DARNOK 2 12:46, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Chaa.To się nazywają kumple.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra I już.Na cześc mojego kumpla,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrra Niewiem jak ci dziękować kumplu ale na twoją cześć tworze nowy podpis(jak chcesz możesz go używać)--Władca Wszechświata I jak? No fajny.Mogę ci dac jeszcze więcej podpisów.DARNOK 2 13:16, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) I wiesz co jak chcesz to mogę ci dac więcej foto.DARNOK 2 13:32, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Jak chcesz to możesz wstawić mi Skralla i Stroniusa z berixem. .--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra I już.DARNOK 2 15:19, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Off,już nic.--Władca Wszechświata Ale co jak? xDDARNOK 2 17:36, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Łoj,niechcący zapomniałem tego skasować.A nie mogłem wejść na moją strone użytkownika.Ale problem rozwiązany.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Dac ci jeszcze parę zdjęc?Proszę.Ja tak lubię ci pomagac.DARNOK 2 17:46, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok.Dzięki ci _______,że spotkałem tu takiego dobrego frenda.No to może Skopio,łowców kości i Voroxa.A jak chcesz to wklek mi tabelke. Czerwoną a wniej Ackar. I napisz Matuśek Status:Aktywny,nawet zabardzo Broń:Miecz obracania wszystko w popiół,mózg,tarcza przeciw spamowi. Miejce pobytu:Na tej Wiki. Plemie:Bioniclowskie No to tyle na dziś,jak chcesz więcej to poproś.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra HEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.Proszę pomużcie.Wejdz na edytój ciekawosrki i tam jest jakaś tabelka która mi brzydzi stronę,prosze pommużżżżżżżżż,Darnuś.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Co? hej czemu niemoge się zalogować? Ufff.dzięki ci ,że udało mi się zalogować. Już po kłopocie.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra No.Masz Nasza-Klasa?DARNOK 2 12:11, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) NieMatuś,władca przedwojennych ursusów XD Podoba ci się twojam tabela?DARNOK 2 12:14, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Bardzo,zielony,szary i czarna czerwień.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Czy mogę ci jeszcze coś podrasowac na stronie?DARNOK 2 12:25, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmm.Widzisz zdjęcie Skorpio ma na sobie dwa czerwone -X-Na rękach Teliluśa.I morzesz mi wklejić pare innych fot na strone z BLR.I Morzesz trediaksa jako wielki duch.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Ok.DARNOK 2 12:33, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Powinneś zostać Adminkiem XD.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Jestem tu za krótko. chlip. xDDARNOK 2 12:41, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) No,ale za jakiś czas wystartujesz,a ja napewno zagłosuje na ciebie.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Dziękuję.--Na cześć Matuśka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Niema za co.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra No.Jadnak będę musiał |tu byc wyżej.DARNOK 2 13:01, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Prych,A mnie tam wogóle niema.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Bo jesteś tu dopiero od Wtorek wieczorem.Przez Ten czas to nawet Mata Nui by nie trafił na tą listę xDDARNOK 2 13:07, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Z czasem wtrafię.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków Wiem,kiedy ja będę Adminem po emeryturze, To na ciebie zagłosuję przyjacielu.DARNOK 2 13:14, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki ja Proszę. nie ty Hey,co to za dureń usuną mi strone użytkownika? Przywróciłem Ci ją. :) - Kapib 16:03, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki Kapib.Naprawde dzięki.--Dzięki Ten co ci usunął to się nim nie przejmuj on tak wielu użytownikom robi ''Wojownik Skralli'' pogadanki Bo to przecież 82.139.42.114 ''Wojownik Skralli'' pogadanki Serdecznie cię pozdrawiam Matuśek. Mam nadzieje, że przebywanie na tej wikii będzie dla ciebie czymś przyjemnym i "w miarę" ekscytującym.--Guurahk 12:25, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Toa czasu masz racje bo widziałem jego wkład i aż żal mi nOOba za to co robi na tej wiki ale mam nadzieje ,że ten dureń dorośnie i nie będzie taki dokuczliwy i nie będzie psół imienia naszej kochanej wiki.A dzięki Gurcio, a i tak nawet co by się niestałoo i tak tu będę.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków hej jak wam się podoba mój nowy podpis?.--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy So, so, trochę rozmazany.--Guurahk 19:02, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) No bo mistrale są takie ale wracam do poprzedniej wersji a moge wystąpić w Historii IV?--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy Tak de' facto to ja nie wiem co to za wszechświat starych zwojów. Pogadaj z Disiem--Guurahk 19:36, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) We Wszechświecie Starych Zwojów (The Elder Scrolls, popularne gry) nie ma zbyt wiele pustyń, jest tylko jedna w ojczyźnie Khajiitów, której nazwy zapomniałem... Eldeshar? Jakoś tak. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 20:45, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Ach, Elder Scrolls to znam:D Nie pomyślałem o przetłumaczeniu xD--Guurahk 21:24, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) U wszystkich Gresh i Malum mają te same B.i.o Cody.Ja na pudełku Gresha też mam kod M41UMZ,a to kod Maluma.- Już wiem! Nie Eldeshar tylko Elsweyr. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 07:31, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) No to ja już niewiem bo chce napisać ,że wy spotykaće moją postać i gadasći on was zaprowadza do miasta na pustyni?).--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy Hey zrobić na mojej stronie użtkownika opis mojej postaci i moją opowieść ,jeżeli tak to proszę o zgłaszanie swojich postaci ale to dopiero w trzeciej czzęści bo pierwsza i druga będzie o powstaniu i tak dalej a trzecia to losy po ożywieniu Gurakka i ppoznaniu chłopaków.--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy A skąd wiesz, co będzie, gdy uratujemy Guurahka? Prawdopodobnie wybierzemy się w kolejną szaloną podróż i skopiemy hordy zmutowanych tyłków, podczas gdy inni userzy zajadają hamburgery (z keczupem Heinz! HEINZ UP, GIMME GIMME HEINZ UP!!) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:04, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) No powiecmy,że znam was i że niektórzy mi pomagają ale to jak już zrobie nabur bo mojej opowieści a ja i tak lubie katchap pudliski, no ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie,bo nie znasz mojej postaci bo nikt mi niepowiedział w którym świecie są wolni bohaterowie i czy tam jest pustynia.--Matuśek,Władca Mieczy Wal Matuśek.DARNOK 2 18:57, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Może zaczniesz od wymiaru razem z Gresiem (może się obudzi xD) A ja wolę Tortex--Guurahk 19:00, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Hej zrób taki szablon w nowym dziale Moja postać--Imię Aritika,foto,sam wymyśl,status aktywny,bronie nieznane(później sam napiszę),miejsce pobytu Gurrati miasto ocalałych--Aritika,Władca Guratti Hej Darnok ja niechciałem zdjęcia tego Australopita,tamten szablon był dobry ale ja chciełem drógi w sekcji Aritaka za zdjęciem Ackara jako seta--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Sorry.PS Lubię australopitów. PS2 Matuśek chcesz wystąpic w moich opowieściach?DARNOK 2 19:45, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Tak jako Arittaka,ale jego charakter jest agresywny i jak będziesz zmieniał tego pitusa to wpisz nazwe tych opowieści w sekcji Pojawienie i niewyżucaj Australo Miętusko-Piętuska go tylko wstaw do sekcji foto--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Już.Oki kończę na dziś,bo mniem starzy do łóżka gonią.DARNOK 2 19:59, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Dobranoc mnie też gonią spać,a jutro skończymy moją stronkę.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti No,ja już też ide spać bo mnie tu rodzice za fraki gonią.Dobranoc,jutro zrobimy tak jak trzeba z tymi fotami Chodzi o to, że w Historii Gresiu założył swój wymiar. Może zaczniesz od jego wymiaru? Ps. Twoja strona jest lekko, że tak powiem "chaotyczna". Pomóc ci ją uporządkować czy coś?--Guurahk 12:03, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Miłego pisania xD--Guurahk 13:06, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Bara Magna pod Coruscant. Trochę ci poprawiłem stronę i wstawiłem znanego i lubianego Glatka xD. Przy okazji nie Gurakk tylko Guurahk (już poprawiłem).--Guurahk 13:12, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki ci,ale moge wziąść Gresha tego z turnieju.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Którego, tego, co walczył z Tarixem? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:20, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Nom--Guurahk 13:21, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) No ale już po sprawię ,możecie przeczytać bo już skonczyłem,ale się napracowałem bo już mi w mózku kipi-żart.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Już gotowa 1.połowa pierwszej części Powstanie.Jak fajna to piszcie mi na duskusji ,że fajna,a jak tam z Historią też fajna?--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Nawet,nawet...EEEXXXSSSTTTRRRAAA.DARNOK 2 14:37, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki,ale się napracowałem,ej jak są błęby ortograficzne to możesz poprawić,bo ja już wychodzę z kompabo mnie ojciec za fraki wyciąga.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Ciekawe pomyślane. Takie cofnięcie się do dawnych czasów nieopisanych dotychczas. Oryginalne. Słaba narracja i gramatyka, ale fabuła jest na 5+ (w skali od 1 - 6 oczywiście xD). Nie mogę się doczekać drugiej części.--Guurahk 15:53, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki ale dróga część będzie dopiero we środe bo dzisiaj no mi znałką idzię i jutro a w środę jestem wolny XD,oboiecuję ,że grame poprawię i narrację też,a jak tam historia IV?--Aritika,Władca Gurratti (:0). Wiesz co to znaczy. Napisz że coś! :D--Guurahk 16:28, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Coś.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti | :0 - ziewam |:O ja też ziewam bo mi łep się przegżał od nauki a zostało mi na klasuwe z przyry.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Ufff,już skończyłem pierwszą część Gurcio wiec zabieraj się do czytania.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti całkiem ciekawe, a umieściłbyś jedną z moich postaci w swojej opowieści?--Guurahk 16:54, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Okejcio,podaj kolor,broń,imię i oczywiścię charakter.--Matuśek 17:38, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC)